Journal Entry - 01/28/20
Akmenos makes a scene and looks like he's about to start a fight with many big rat people. Hopefully he has a cheese wheel in case he needs to make a quick escape. The black market mall continues to impress with it's mundane wares. Hal considers searching the marketplace for pencil and paper driven RPG's but must press on with the investigation, maybe later. Avarra gets spooked and starts searching for the party. Mishal returns to the main floor of the Black Wal-Market. Upon locating the party, Avarra plays it cool and tries to pretend the Black Market isn't terrifying her and makes up an excuse hoping to drive the party to leave - trying to say it's boring of all things - hah! Akmenos leaps out of the shadows to employ Mishal's help to infiltrate the room. Rhak'Thall finds a rat he tries to kick into a wall but misses horribly and insists the rat deftly dodged his foot...sure Rhak... Avarra continues to search for the shady drow folk and upon opening a door is promptly stabbed in the stomach...oof...Battle is afoot! It looks like an even 3v3....but it's not, it's a 3v4. Akmenos talks the rat men into letting them investigate the side room on the premise that he was sent by "their organization". Seeing a man with a knowing glean in his eye, Akmenos says,"I just wanted to make sure everything is going according to plan down here." This guy has a bunch of ledgers and seems to be an important dude for hanging out with a bunch of rat people. He offers Akmenos a glass of perfectly ordinary wine and politely sends him on his way. Afterwards everyone is overcome by a plague of yawning, but it's more effective IRL than to characters in the campaign, damnit, Akmenos. Until WAIT! Persistence is its own reward and a nat 20 gets the generous important guy to yawn and Akmenos shoves a glass of wine down his throat and shouts for Mishal to run out of the room. The rogue makes a run for it which is unfortunate because Rhak promptly rekt the fuck out of the dwarf like he did Matt the Miller. What does this guy have against dwarves? Hal makes an action hero dive and throws a rock at the rogue which was all for naught because it didn't knock her out anyways...Avarra attempts to defuse the situation and get some rational answers out of the rogue and is repaid with a dagger in the gut, the second one today, son of a bitch. She kills the rogue in cold blood with a rock to the back of the head and Hal drags the body back to the others and watches the antechamber for signs of suspicion. Apparently someone fleeing for their lives, being entrapped in roots and "shot" in the back of the head is not an unusual occurrence because everyone seems to be minding their own business. Avarra and Rhak loot the dead of all valuables. Screech loots the dead of all invaluable things, ripping off the flesh of these freshly dead some-do-wells and gorging himself on the easily rend-able bits...it's macabre as fuck. Avarra looks into the bag looted from the dwarf and gasps when seeing 50gp worth of diamonds contained within the bag. Hal and Rhak both notice it but neither comments on it. Next the party goes to interrogate a stone dragon that hopefully speaks draconic.